


Indulgence

by AndrelWilliam



Series: Kontim单词PWP系列 [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Ordinary People, Bottom Tim Drake, Established Relationship, Kon is superboy - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tim Drake is ordinary person, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 超级小子！康x总裁！提18岁（外表）A康x30岁O提年下+ABO（总之突然很想写年下）结尾【言语提及提康】，但通篇都是很纯的康提





	Indulgence

提摩西•德雷克-韦恩，30岁，现任韦恩集团的总裁。

即使是一个Omega，提姆却从来不是一个安分守己的家庭煮夫。不仅在大学毕业之后就继任了养父的整个商业帝国、叱咤商场，他还是个翩翩公子一般的完美代言人。和俨然低调避世的养父和兄长不一样的是，提姆从商业酒会，到Omega维权活动，总是出现在最耀眼的位置。他总是身穿一套高档的黑西装，颈部被隔绝气味的抑制项圈包裹着，脸上挂着迷人的微笑。他虽然从不掩饰自己的性别，但个人私生活却干净得犹如一张白纸，从来没有与任何男人、女人传过绯闻。也因此，提姆成为了整个哥谭继布鲁西之后最炙手可热的黄金单身汉，据说就算是超级英雄们也对他投以橄榄枝。

而此时，提姆稳步走入韦恩大厦，友好地对着身旁路过的员工们打了招呼。他今天的西装比原来的有些皱巴巴，紧身的裤腿也换成了宽松的款式。前台小姐礼貌地给总裁道完早安，就发觉今天总裁的脸要比往常的更加红润，额头边缘也有着小小的汗珠。或许是这里的空调温度太高了，她心想。她目送着德雷克总裁进了电梯，没留意到他的脚步慢了许多。

 

艾丽娅走进办公室的时候发觉提姆用手撑在桌子边上，虽然在看到自己的那一刻就立即直起了身子。对于这个年纪比自己还要小的德雷克总裁，身为秘书的艾丽娅对他更多的是对待弟弟一般的关心。她虽然得到了提姆声辩自己没事的答复，但没漏掉他额头上细密的汗珠和潮红的脸颊，更不要说不自然的姿势。艾丽娅小声询问他的发情期，但提姆笑着否认了，只是再强调他没事，会议会如期进行。

就这样，提姆僵直着身子，努力地深呼吸了一口气再慢慢吐了出来。他走进了会议室，大约十个人把目光集中在他的身上。提姆感觉到自己的腿在打颤，屁股夹着的肛塞随着他的移动扭来扭去，被自己操得非常柔软的后穴包裹着。他试图让自己头脑清醒，拿起一份文件走到屏幕前方，但在刺眼的灯光下他能感受到自己不断冒汗的额头。提姆直起身子的那一刻发觉了什么冰凉的液体从腿间流淌了出来——那是康的精液，混合着他肠道分泌的体液一起洇湿了他的西装裤。他颤抖了起来，几乎要在这些西装楚楚的人面前跪倒在地上。

 

猛然间，落地窗破碎了。下一秒有什么人快速地冲进了会议室的中央，翻滚着厮打着。刹那间，尖叫声和爆炸声接连不断地响起。提姆惊愕地看着眼前的人四散而逃而自己的会议室被硬生生地砸出了一个大窟窿。然后就是天花板的碎石向他袭来——

他睁开眼睛的时候自己被一个人紧紧地抱在怀里，是超级小子。提姆毫发无损，而穿着黑T恤的氪星人也微笑着看着他。

“你没事吧……唔，真对不起毁了你的会议室。”超级小子不好意思地笑了笑，眼神就没有离开过他。这时候提姆才注意到一个看上去像是机器人的穿着超人制服的家伙晕倒在那里，而脉冲和钢骨都控制住了他。那可能是一个什么反派吧，提姆心想。他转过头看了看笑得一脸讨好的超级小子，冷淡地皱着眉头甩开了他的手：“你是应该感到抱歉，超级小子。”

提姆冷冰冰的话显然刺激到了他，超级小子灰溜溜地僵在了那里，而他的队友们在后边笑了起来。这时候艾丽娅才匆匆赶过来扶起了提姆，问他有没有受伤。提姆摇了摇头，说先回自己的办公室就好。

直到提姆的身影消失，超级小子都痴痴地望着。神奇女孩不禁笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“康纳，你就别看了，我们该回去了。”

被点到名字的超级小子愣了一会，嘟囔着说：“卡西，你先回去吧。”  
随后在同伴的惊讶下飞走了。

 

提姆好不容易才打发走了艾丽娅，等到把自己关到办公室附带的小卫生间才松了一口气。他夹紧了双腿，慌张地扶着洗手池打开着裤子的扣。这太过了，提姆的脸完完全全地燃烧了起来，小心翼翼地一点一点拖下西装裤露出湿淋淋的内裤。他伸手摸索着肛塞的根部，却一不留神再次擦到了前列腺让自己发出可耻的呻吟。这时候，他的手腕被人拉住了。

“宝贝，你干得很好。”康恶魔般的嗓音在他的耳边打转，提姆给了自己足够多、足够多的时间，重重地呼了一口气，试图忽略掉自己持续上升的热度。“康……把这个拿掉……”他恳求着，全身瘫软地靠在自己的Alpha身上，蹭着他的脖颈呼吸着更多的信息素。

“好。”康笑着把他那条湿漉漉的内裤拉下来，隐忍不住轻轻打了一下他的屁股听到一声满意的惊呼。康让他双手撑在洗手台旁边，自己捧着他的屁股端详着——被操得又湿又滑的小穴仍然在吃力地吃着这枚肛塞，康的精液混合着提姆的体液从缝隙汩汩流出，让带有指痕和吻痕的大腿尤为色情。他满意地看着自己今早的作品，但提姆明显已经支撑不住了。他射了太多把他操得太开，以至于肛塞再也无法满足提姆淫荡的后穴。

“康——”提姆无意识地念叨着他的名字，在他拉出那枚长长的肛塞的时候微弱地喘息着。但这远远不够，完全不够——提姆想要他，想要康更长更粗的阴茎插进来，而不是一个劣质的橡胶制品。提姆摇动着屁股，在康彻底拿出肛塞的时候倒吸了一口冷气。他这下彻底地瘫软在了地上，还好康扶住了他。

“我……我再也不允许你这么玩了。”提姆总算是恢复了力气，红着脸瞪着康但看上去一点威慑力都没有。康笑嘻嘻地吻了自家的恋人，伸出手指放在了他脖颈的抑制项圈上。指纹顷刻解锁，提姆的雪松味立即充满了整个卫生间。但康不担心，这里是韦恩集团的大厦，通风系统十分优越。

“别这么说吗，提米……”康撒娇地蹭着提姆的腺体，再吻上他的脖子。他脖子上的咬痕还是完完整整地，康很开心，把他搂在怀里更加肆无忌惮地亲吻着。

“等……等等，康！”提姆铆足了劲把氪星人推开，后者的兴致一下子被打断，可怜巴巴地用狗狗眼望着自己。提姆差一点就心动了，但他还是很坚持地摇了摇头：“康，这个星期还没到周末，我们就已经做了三晚了……每次都折腾一整晚——”提姆的脸颊更红了，甚至低下头不敢看他：“我有一个大公司要管理……”

“我想今天放假，”康的双眼放光，“是不是就可以——”

“不行！”提姆皱起眉头，“你也要考虑考虑我啊，我可不是什么氪星人，更不……年轻了。”

提姆让康笑了起来，噢这就是他可爱的提米，康心想。不过他的确把提姆搞得太狼藉：纵使他们都不清楚韦恩先生是否会同意提姆和一个离开培养罐没几年的氪星克隆体结婚的时候，提姆提出想要一个宝宝，然后康就等待不到他的发情期了。昨晚，他把提姆足足操射了四次，中间还有一次羞耻性地射了尿，把提姆搞得泪水涟涟。今天早上，他还用上了以前没试过的玩具，射得满满的退出来之后还用肛塞堵住了穴口，好让他的精液被提姆全部吸收掉。现在，他的Omega被操得熟透了，满身都是昨夜的爱痕，大腿内侧还有殷红的指印。康没办法抑制住自己的性幻想，他脑子里全是快点把自己的结合伴侣肚子搞大的冲动：提姆会怀着他的孩子，肚皮圆鼓鼓地骑着他。

“提米，”康亲昵地蹭了蹭提姆的脖颈，亲吻着他让他沉迷于自己的信息素，“提米，我的提米——你想要是吗？想要我的阴茎是吗？”

提姆皱着眉头，但内心无法否认自己翻涌而上的欲望。离开了肛塞的小穴还湿淋淋的，急切渴望的心情窜上大脑。他的屁股蹭到了那根他再熟悉不过的滚烫肉棒——和往常一样那么大、那么粗。康恶作剧似地把阴茎蹭到了提姆的双股之间，用力地摩擦起来。

提姆简直是一瞬间就遵从了康的命令夹紧了腿——他总是无法抗拒他的狗狗眼，即使这个年轻力壮的氪星人真的会榨干他，从各种意义上的。紧接着康似乎察觉到了他的默许，腰狠狠地撞了上去。靠——提姆差点从嘴边泄出一丝呻吟，康的“大家伙”从他的后穴一直狠狠地摩擦到了自己的阴茎，带着后穴流淌出的体液在自己的大腿间摩擦，直到龟头狠狠地戳在自己的双球上面。这感觉……真的很爽，提姆心里在要命地疯狂尖叫，双腿打颤想要自己配偶继续操下去。他从哪学来的技巧？提姆心里愤愤不平地想着，但依然咬住了下唇，什么也不说。

康露出坏笑，他从提姆的颤抖就已经知晓了一切。他又来了一次，再一次——从一个角度刁钻的方向，精准又快速地在提姆的股间摩擦。他还伸出双手揉捏起提姆的乳尖，粉红色的乳粒在康的调教下硬得很快，胸肌也在长期的把玩下越来越软。提姆嘴边不得不泄出细碎的呻吟，双颊通红喘息着用双手撑着洗手台，才能勉强承受康的冲撞。提姆的阴茎逐渐硬得滴水，乳头红肿饱满，越来越忍耐不住自身的欲望。

“康……嗯……康……”他断断续续地呻吟着，脸颊通红地扭动着身子，“康……插进来……”

康舔着他的腺体，两具身躯紧紧地交织在一起，而提姆后穴流出来的体液已经把他的阴茎淋得湿漉漉的。“宝贝，你想要什么，大声说出来。”康咬着他的耳垂，湿热的气息卷入了他的耳畔。

“……康……”提姆内心更加饥渴难耐，被撩拨起来的欲望由性器一直冲到大脑，“我……我想要……我想要你操进来……用你的阴茎，塞满我……”

康让他弯下身子，趴跪在浴室柔软的垫子上，这样——提姆的屁股高高地抬起，穴口完全展现在康的面前好让他操进来。他熟红的臀肉流着亮晶晶的体液翘起来，秀色可餐地呈现在康的面前。康满足了他，听着提姆的小穴吃下自己的阴茎的时候对方发出一声满足的叹息。这个体位很好，康可以轻而易举地操到很深的地方。康一下一下地抽插，让提姆忘情地随着他的动作摆动起来。

 

然而，突然一声办公室门被打开的声音吓到了两个人，紧接着两个熟悉的声音在门外响起来——“他不在办公室呢，布鲁斯。”“唔……这可不寻常。”大哥和养父的声音立即让提姆颤抖起来，如果被发现他们心爱的义弟和养子在仅仅一墙之隔的卫生间里被一个少年操得一塌糊涂，他们会是怎样的表情呢？提姆无法想象。但是，他害怕的情感却莫名让他更加兴奋了。可能会被发现的刺激感让提姆的穴肉霎时间绞紧，差点把康吸了出来。后者自然是倒吸了一口凉气，兴致勃勃地像是发现了提姆的小秘密一样在他耳边低吟：“你兴奋了是不是，宝贝？你的家人就在外面——你想让他们看看你现在的样子吗，我的小婊子提摩西？”

提姆还没来得及推开他，就再次被粗大的阴茎贯穿，刚刚好擦在他的前列腺上。他咬破嘴唇才没发出呻吟，红着眼睛捂住嘴巴，让自己不要叫出声。

康坏笑着，把他抱起来用坐入式躺在自己怀里，但看着他流血的嘴唇还是有点心疼地把自己的手指塞到他的嘴里。提姆乖巧地舔舐着他的手指，色情地用舌头尽心尽力地服侍着。而他的下身紧紧咬合在康的阴茎上，此刻他直起了身子，才从卫生间门的全身镜上看到自己爱痕斑驳的淫荡身体——更不要说自己的养父和义兄就在门外。

“动一动，宝贝。”康捏了一把他的臀肉，提姆含着泪愤愤不平地咬了一口他的手指，但现在那根阴茎深深地埋在他的体内，把他的肚子都塞得满满当当——提姆开始微微扭腰，快感由一次又一次地轻轻擦过前列腺堆积。他忘我地把腿申得更开以此来更好吃掉康的大屌，仅剩的意志用在遏制自己的喘息。

最终，他听见了合上门栓的声响——布鲁斯和迪克走了。康狠狠地撞了一次，而提姆发出一声变了声的尖叫。康把他的手指从提姆的嘴巴里拿出来，那上面已经布满了密密麻麻的齿痕和一层又一层的唾液。康决定不再戏弄他，把他翻过来放倒在地上。提姆的双腿立即缠上了他的腰，自身体操运动员的经历让他拥有惊人的柔韧度，以至于康压在他身上的时候他几乎能把身子折叠。现在，他求欢的姿态已经显而易见。提摩西•德雷克全身赤裸，嘴唇流淌着津液双眼都是情欲的色彩。“操我！”提姆把他的脖子拉倒自己身前，让他能全身地压在自己身上，“快点操我，康。”康笑了，把阴茎退出大半，再用龟头一口气顶到了最深让提姆发出一声忘情的呻吟。

“啊……操……快点……”提姆断断续续的呻吟之间康顺着他的节拍一次又一次更狠地操进去。这个姿势让提姆的后穴收缩得更紧，而康能够拉着他的脚踝把他操得更开。提姆发出一连串的呻吟，感受到康是怎么把他的肚子塞得又满又滚烫，阴茎又能胀大一圈。等到康纳顶开一层层的肉壁打开他的生殖腔的时候他尖叫着射了出来，后穴也带着连续不断的潮吹紧紧咬死了康的阴茎。康看着自己的伴侣再一次被操得意识涣散，肚子被捅成了自己阴茎的形状，满心欢喜。

提姆的生殖腔都已经非常适应康的阴茎和结，在他再撞击了几次之后悉数全收那滚烫浓稠的精液。康的结一点点地膨胀起来，提姆的生殖腔温柔地包裹着它——犹如小嘴一般拼命吮吸着。康喜欢这个，有时候也会让提姆在他成结的时候帮他揉一揉。但什么也比不上提姆生殖腔的感觉——力道恰好的收缩揉搓着他全身最敏感的部位。他兴奋地长长呼出一口气，把肺部的空气都使劲排空了——他大脑里积压许久的情欲被一瞬间舒爽地释放了，康眩晕着，露出微笑。

“成结就这么爽吗？”提姆已经恢复了精神，好奇地望着康高潮中的表情。  
“非常——爽！在你的生殖腔里更爽。”康晕晕乎乎地笑着说。  
“可惜我永远体会不到。”提姆也笑了起来，他们现在还被康的结连在一起，但他还是起身给了康一个吻。

“或许下一次你可以试着操我。”康依恋地蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
“好啊，”提姆轻笑着，“我听说Alpha的前列腺更浅。”  
康故作惊讶地挑了挑眉毛：“老实说你是不是偷偷做了功课，宝贝？”  
“别把老男人想得太单纯。”提姆眨了眨眼睛，康哈哈大笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年元旦快乐！


End file.
